Happy City Metro
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- ! Location | } |- ! Operated By | } |- ! Type | } |- ! Stations | } |- ! Fare | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Happy City Metro is the underground transportation network of Happy City. It stretches underneath the entire city and expands with the city. It is operated by the Happy City Transit Authority (HCTA). History The Happy City Metro has existed in all three versions of the city. In Castleminer the Metro was an underground footpath and consisted of a straight line with four stations, as well as the main entrance to the Taj Peak prison. The Old Happy City Metro was constructed in the Xbox as well. The modern Metro consists of twelve stations and is free to use for all residents of Happy Nation. It uses fully powered rails and is designed for use with large amounts of daily traffic. Stations Beauregard Boulevard Station Beauregard Boulevard is a former station on the Metro, being built along with Lake Street and Happy Street Stations to serve the Happy Nation Council Building. Unlike the other two, with the construction of Metro Central in the old gatehouse Beauregard Boulevard was closed, due to it's entrance being mere feet from Metro Central. The station once connected to Wren Street Station and Webley Park Station on the southbound line and Lake Street on the northbound line. It once served the Council Building, and the GSR Embassy. Now the station is bypassed, although trains on the Webley Park/Lake Street and Wren Street/Lake Street lines pass through the old platform. The vestibule for the station was demolished, and no trace of it remains on the surface. Fitzgerald Street Station Fitzgerald Street Station is a station on the Metro, built at the intersection of Fitzgerald Street and Anderson Avenue in Happy City's Port District. The station connects Happy City Arena Station and Happy City International Airport Stations, serving the Waltcorp Oredocks and the main warehouses. Fitzgerald Street Station is notable for it's industrial, spartan architecture, which is at odds with the design of the other stations. Gatehouse Station Gatehouse Station is built on Happy Street across from the Happy City Courthouse and near the South Entrance to Happy City. The station was build to be an easy way to access the Metro system upon entering the city via what was the only land entrance at the time. The station is of a grander style than the others along the line, and featured a tourist information center and gift shop. The station has one platform and connects to Happy Street Station and Metro Central, and serves the South Gates and the Courthouse. Happy City Arena Station ' Happy City Arena Station is a small station located underneath the Happy City Arena, intended to handle overflow during sporting events. When there is not a major event at the stadium, the station is closed, and only used as a transfer for the Stadium Island and Fitzgerald Street Station. The station vestibule is incorporated into the lobby of the stadium, and as such serves only the stadium. '''Happy City International Airport Station ' Happy City International Airport Station is located under the Happy City International Airport, with it's vestibule between the historic barracks and the convention center. It is a large station with connections to Nigelton Station, Metro Central, Fitzgerald Street, and Neshanic Street. It serves the airport exclusively, and is the second busiest station on the line, behind Metro Central. 'Happy Street Station ' Happy Street Station was the first station built for the Metro, and is located in the middle of the Government District, serving the Council Plaza, Council Building, HCPD Headquarters, Defense Department Building, GSR Embassy, and the West Gates. It originally was one of three stations surrounding the council building, the others being Beauregard Boulevard and Lake Street. Beuaregard Boulevard has since been closed. The station features an upper entry-way above the platforms, a feature omitted on later stations. Happy Street Station connects to Webley Park, Wren Street, Lake Street, and Gatehouse Stations. 'Lake Street Station ' Lake Street Station is one of the first three stations of the Metro, along with Happy Street and Beauregard Boulevard.The station is located on Lake Street in the Government District at the entrance to Lake Happiness Park. The station serves the park, as well as the Council Building, Council Caverns, the Lava Country Place Embassy, and the Rockpaw's Redstone Headquarters. The station connects to Webley Park, Wren Street, Waltcorp Plaza, and Happy Street Stations. 'Metro Central ' Metro Central is the largest station of the Metro by far, and serves as the hub of the Metro. It's vestibule on WelcomeWay was originally the entrance to the city, and also features the Happy City Station of the International Monorail. The station features four platforms with eight destinations, currently only Gatehouse, Denderoop, and Happy City International Airport are completed. '''Neshanic Road Station Neshanic Road Station is located in the Airport district along the Denderoop Strait, serving both that area and the Industrial District. It is also the first station encountered after exiting Inerprovincial Route 1. Neshanic Road links to Happy City International Airport as well as Denderoop. It is one of the newest stations on the line. Nigelton Station ' Nigelton Station is located in the incorporated city of Nigelton, on Sharpton Street. The station is infamously in serious disrepair, much like the Nigelton area itself. It serves Nigelton, including the Rotgut Hut and The Cop Shop. It connects to Stadium Island and the Airport. Several attempts to close or repair the station have come to nothing over the years, due to the general situation in the city of Nigelton. The station is generally avoided if at all possible by most commuters on the Metro. '''Stadium Island Station ' Stadium Island Station is located on Stadium Island, on Stadium Island Drive. The station is also one of the main stations for the Residential District. It serves the Happy City Arena, the Stadium Island Bar and Grill, the HCPD Stadium Island Precinct, Happy City Fire and Rescue Station, and the Happy City Central School. The station has links to Nigelton, Arena, and Wren Street Stations. 'Waltcorp Plaza Station ' Waltcorp Plaza Station is located underneath the Waltcorp Way Overpass in the Business District, at the intersection with Beauregard Boulevard. It serves the Waltcorp Building, MonSAMto Building, Happy City Theater, Smiling Towers Hotel and Resort, Joyful Terrace Apartments, Weatherby Investment Trust Tower and the Insuracare Tower. It connects to Lake Street and Wren Street. 'Webley Park Station ' Webley Park Station is located in Webley Park on Welcome Way in the Government District. Webley Park Station was the second to be completed. It is also, along with Waltcorp Plaza, unique in that it is partially open to the sky. It serves Webley Park, as well as Happy City Christian Church and the Kaiserreich Embassy. It has connections to Lake Street and Happy Street Stations, as well as easy access to the Monorail. '''Wren Street Station Wren Street Station is located on Wren Street in the Library District. It serves the Happy Nation Central Library, Baby Memorial Hospital, Happy City Transit Authority Building, Bureau of Human Intercourse Services Building, Office for Drug Obtainment Policy Enforcement Building and the Border Monorail Station. The station connects to Happy Street, Lake Street, Waltcorp Plaza, and Stadium Island. Category:Buildings